Saturday Lied
by Rainbowfish3
Summary: What happens when Zak gets brain washed by some evil guy? Will his family save him? Got the idea from Elfed Lied.
1. Chapter 1

Fire was bruning things, people where scaming and blood was everywhere to be found.

But, one boy was'it scaming' he was to scared. To scaed to even run' he knows if he runs he'll die like everyone els who ran and died.

But it was stang cause they die like arms ripped off or legs and heads or even bodys cut in half

The kid who was doing this made is kill after that he trun around and looked at him and starts to walk. He was in shock now, he new it, it he was going to die. He should run but, he was to scared.

But the kid stop in is killing rang. The boy known he was going to die. But he got to see what he looks like before he dies. he had black hair with white bangs. But, his eyes where a dark red and lifeless. Like there was no soul inside.

But then he felt something on his arm, like a hand was on him. And Then...

_Splat!_

He fell on the floor. His arm was hurting. He looks down to see a big gash on his arm with with blood gushing out of it.

He looks up to see the kid walk away. Confuse, way did't he kill him? That was one question he'll never know.

But a girl standing in the shadows looking at the damage he made.

_Wow sir I'm impruse, he did a good job on his assiment, mabye he is useful to you. _She said in side her mind. She was sending a message to someone with her mind.

_Yes, I know he will be useful to me. _He said. _But, I hate the fact that he let that kid live, I would have killed_ _him by now. _She said.

_I'll let it slide for now' you two come back. When I mean two, I mean you and Zak. Got it? _He said

_Got it sir. _She said.

She ran to Zak "Hey Zak! Come on it'stime to go." she says. Zak nobs and starts walking with her.

Back with Man he chukles and says "This will be fun, is'nit that right, Zak." He chukles again "This will be be very fun." The Man says.

To Be Cuntinued...

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It was quiet, dark and only the moon and star were bright to make the night sky, for you to see in the dark.

Two kids were walking to... Whatever there were going to.

"Hey Sherry, I thought you didn't like the dark." Zak said. "No, I didn't say I didn't like the dark. I said I _**Hate **_the dark. The full moon and stars are making it brighter." She explained.

"All we need is some fireflies and you have a romantic night." Zak said. "Okay are you flirting with me?" Sherry asked. "No, if I was, I would probeliy have some kind of smile or something." Zak explained. Zak was never the one to smile at anything. Not even if it was funny. The only expresssion was a blank face. That was it, a blank face.

They stopped in front of a run-down house. It looked like it was a hounded years old one story medium size. The lights were on, so someone was home, or some people

They walked to the door and...

_Crash!_

"Dude what the hell!" A voice that sounded like a boy yelled out. "It's not my fault!" A another boy voice yelled.

Zak and Sherry groaned.

"A another fight between Mark and Blake." Sherry groaned. The enter the house to yelling.

The two boys that are fighting are, Mark had long black hair and blue eyes. Blake had short brown hair and had brown.

Even if the house was run-down, it was really nice in there, it look like it was only three weeks inside the house, compare to the outside of the house.

"Yoko!" Sherry called out. A girl with black long straight hair came in running. "What?" she said. "What happen?" Sherry asked.

"Well, you know Blake was clumsy and knock over the vase and a fight started." Yoko explain.

But then the, Mark and Blake were flooting in the air, and of corse they were freaking out, and they were drop to the floor. As if they were slam to the floor, hard.

"Ouch..." Yoko comment. "Nice job Zak." Sherry said. "Thanks." Zak said. Well Sherry did know it was Zak that did no one els can't do that.

"I'm going to my room." Zak said as he was walking down the hallway. "you do that." Sherry called out.

"Damn Dose that kid have to throw us down that hard?" Mark asked. "Well for you two to stop fighting, yeah." Sherry said. "But, it really hurts." Blake complained.

"Stop whining!" Sherry shouted as she kicked Blake in the side of his back.

To Be Cuntinued...

I'm so sorry about how late this is. I forgot that I had a fanfiction account. The next chapter will be up as soon I edit. And the two chapters are on my deviantart account. So some words are going to be wrong here and there. And I'm so sorry again.


End file.
